Agridoce
by Molki
Summary: Vez por outra, a tristeza não é algo tão insuportável de se sentir. Só pra avisar que a fic é com os meninos do Kanjani8.
1. Sobre a fic

Fic: Agridoce

**Fic:** Agridoce

**Autora:** Molkita

**Beta:** Ninguém (então perdoem os eventuais erros)

**Fandom:** Kanjani∞

**Par:** Segredo ;D

**Gênero:** Um pouco de fluff, um pouquinho de crack (do tipo comédia leve, mais por aleatoriedade que qualquer outra coisa – o que é de se esperar julgando pelas personagens da fic 8D) e um angst bem de leve.

**Advertência: **Nenhuma. (Mas se você tiver algo contra slash – yaoi com pessoas de verdade – aconselho a não ler)

**Nota:** Os meninos de Kanjani8 não me pertencem! Chama-se **fan**_**fic**_por um motivo, sabia?

**Sobre a fic: **Vez por outra, a tristeza não é algo tão insuportável de se sentir.


	2. Sobre personagens

Antes de tudo, acho bom falar um pouco sobre Kanjani8, já que pouca gente conhece essa banda:

**ALGUMAS NOTAS ÚTEIS PARA QUEM NÃO CONHECE OS PERSONAGENS**:

_Kanjani8_ é um grupo da _Johnny's Entertainment_ (uma empresa japonesa que trabalha com a formação e gerenciamento de jovens talentos masculinos) formado por (inicialmente 8, mas um dos garotos – _Uchi Hiroki_ - foi suspenso do grupo por tempo indeterminado) sete rapazes, sendo eles:

**Yokoyama Yu** (ou simplesmente _Yoko_, tem vários apelidos, dentre eles Yu-chin e Yokocho):

img178.imageshack.us/my.php?imageyokkongk7.jpg

**Murakami Shingo** (todos o chamam de _Hina_ ou Hina-chan, isso porque quando ele era mais novo, parecia muito uma atriz japonesa que era conhecida como Hina. Hoje em dia ele não tem mais nada a ver com ela, mas o apelido ficou):

img240.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemucchanec9.jpg

**Shibutani Subaru** (também tem muitos apelidos, mas o mais usado é _Shibuyan_):

img209.imageshack.us/my.php?image0007f5hyeo6.jpg

**Yasuda Shota** (no geral o chamam de _Yasu_. Também é chamam de _Yassan _e _Sho-chan_):

img204.imageshack.us/my.php?imagekmyhalfnekkidsn4.png

**Maruyama Ryuhei** (comumente chamado de _Maru-chan_):

img146.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemaru24gl8na7.png

**Ohkura Tadayoshi** (_Tacchon _é seu apelido. Os meninos o chamam de "Tatsuyoshi" de vez em quando, porque reclamam que "Tadayoshi" é difícil de falar, então preferem "Tatsuyoshi", daí também vem a variante "Tatsu"):

img85.imageshack.us/my.php?imageohchan9lj5.jpg

**Nishikido Ryo** (Quase sempre é chamado de _Ryo-chan_, porque quando todos já eram grandes ele continuava a ser bem pequeno. img165.imageshack.us/my.php?image63llwk9ey6.jpg):

img164.imageshack.us/my.php?imageryo3xa0.jpg


	3. Agridoce

Agridoce

**Agridoce**

- Quanto você quer por seu silêncio, senhor?

- Eis uma questão difícil...

Olhou dentro dos olhos do mais alto, esperançoso.

- Mas posso tentar pensar em um preço para você, - exibiu um sorriso torto quando percebeu que interesse preencheu a expressão do outro. – Mas será um preço alto, certamente.

- Tudo bem desde que eu tenha alguma chance de ter sua palavra. É muito importante para mim que esse segredo seja mantido.

- Quão importante? – Quis saber petulante.

Respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, apreensivo antes de responder:

- _Muito_ importante, senhor.

- Falando assim me faz pensar que teria muitos problemas caso esse fato ganhasse conhecimento.

- E teria mesmo, senhor, - mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensivo. – Por isso mesmo é de meu interesse comprar o seu silêncio, por favor, informe-me o preço que lhe for mais apropriado.

- Antes de discutirmos os preços ainda quero que me esclareça algumas questões, - aproximou-se lentamente e sorriu quando viu o mais baixo recuar. – Ora, não fique tão acuado, - avançou mais alguns passos e sentiu seu sorriso se alargando involuntariamente quando as costas do outro se depararam com a parede. – Aposto que nada de tão ruim possa te acontecer, fugas não são tão incomuns hoje em dia, as pessoas acabaram se tornando mais tolerantes quanto a isso, especialmente se você tiver algum motivo para justificar seu ato.

- Acredite senhor, - tentava ganhar algum espaço pressionando totalmente o corpo contra a parede fria, seus dedos se contraíam involuntariamente contra ela. – Jamais seria perdoado por esse crime.

- Tão grave assim? – Sem sinal de inibição, deixou que seus dedos sentissem os fios sedosos do outro. Os cabelos negros eram tão macios quanto pareciam, foi o que constatou enquanto os acariciava.

- _Muito_ grave senhor. – Moveu o rosto para o lado, evitando assim os olhos do outro.

- Mas quem não o perdoaria se você implorasse por perdão com esses seus olhos tão exuberantes?

Pôs as mãos no rosto para esconder seu embaraço. – Ninguém jamais tinha me feito tal elogio, senhor!

- Não imagino como isso pôde acontecer, - seus dedos deslizaram até o rosto do outro, acariciando a pele que as mãos delicadas não conseguiam esconder. – Esse seu amo tem sido uma pessoa descuidada e pouco atenciosa, ele deveria prestar mais atenção nos pequenos detalhes. Se ele estivesse cuidando de você da forma que deveria, você não teria fugido, não estou certo?

- Verdade, - descobriu o rosto e fitou os olhos do mais alto. – De vez em quando penso que meu amo não reserva reais sentimentos para minha pessoa, o senhor chegou a ver a forma como ele me tratou quando lhe disse que precisava parar de trabalhar um instante para descansar?

- Ah! – Sua surpresa estava clara. – Aquela senhora de cabelos dourados e roupas vistosas era sua superior?

- Eu não diria _senhora_, senhor, - pela primeira vez, seus lábios se curvaram em algo que parecia muito um sorriso. E um sorriso _maldoso_. – Aquilo está mais para um _travesti_.

- Shibuyan!

O grito do outro lado da sala fez com que os dois virassem as cabeças para o lado ao mesmo tempo.

- Agora vocês já estão exagerando, não acham? – Violão em mão, de pé em cima do sofá, a expressão de Yasuda não era das melhores. – Querem, por favor, voltar aqui? Até onde lembro você falou que só queria ir ao banheiro e que voltaria rapidinho não é, Maru?

- E eu fui e pretendia voltar logo, mas, - sorriu tentando se justificar.

- E você, - apontou um dedo acusador para o mais baixo dos morenos. – Não disse que precisava beber água, que estava morrendo de sede e que _morreria_ de verdade se eu não te deixasse ir? Como é que depois de quinze minutos ainda não te vi indo em direção à cozinha?

- E vai dizer que você não sabia que eu estava usando uma desculpa? – Cruzou os braços em falso protesto. – Cinco minutos antes eu tinha falado que precisava de uma pausa, mas você disse que só poderíamos ter pausa depois de terminarmos os arranjos do refrão. Não foi Ryuhei? – Olhou para o homem de pé em sua frente.

Maruyama assentiu exageradamente.

Yasuda revirou os olhos.

- Não importa, vamos continuar ou não conseguiremos terminar essa música nunca e JÁ É TÃO TARDE ASSIM?! – Seus olhos quase saltaram quando checou a hora no relógio de parede.

- Bem que tentei avisar sobre a hora, mas você preferiu me ignorar.

- Mas é claro, você não estava levando nada a sério hoje.

- E você sempre leva as coisas a sério demais quando se trata de trabalho, - ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ser responsável não implica diretamente em ser estressado, dá pra se trabalhar muito bem com calma e sem fazer com que tudo deixe de ser divertido.

- Mas você nem conseguiu concluir a letra da música, Shibuyan.

- Justamente porque não funciono bem sob pressão, - caminhou em direção ao sofá e apoiou os braços no encosto, olhando pra cima tentando encarar Yasuda. – Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

- Sei, - o louro sorriu de forma zombeteira. – Então talvez eu precise passar mais um mês distante pra que você possa trabalhar mais tranqüilo e concentrado.

Subaru exagerou uma expressão de espanto e deu uma tapa na perna do outro.

- Se você fizer isso, Yassan, creio que ele vai se inspirar e escrever algo na mesma linha de "_Desire_", nada inovador. – Maruyama falava enquanto se aproximava do sofá também, um sorriso de divertimento curvando seus lábios.

- Até que não seria má idéia, - pôs a mão no queixo, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. – "_Desire 2_" seria uma boa alternativa como último recurso, é bom começar a planejar mais algumas apresentações solo em Tóquio para o próximo mês.

- _Yasu_! – A tapa foi mais forte dessa vez e Yasuda quase se desequilibrou.

- Estou brincando, Shibuyan! – Falou em meio ao riso. – Quem está levando as coisas a sério demais agora, heim?

- Suas piadas não têm a menor graça. – Retrucou com o cenho franzido. – E é melhor nos apressarmos se você ainda quiser pegar o último trem pra Osaka.

- Ah, se vocês quiserem passar a noite por aqui não tem problema nenhum.

- Obrigado, Maru-chan, mas é melhor irmos embora, - desceu do sofá com um salto e seguiu para pegar os casacos pendurados no cabide. – Taeko-san disse que deixaria um doce pronto especialmente pra mim, para que eu comesse quando voltássemos, então não posso fazer essa desfeita.

- Não entendo porque o doce foi feito especialmente para você quando _eu_ sou o filho dela.

- Justamente porque sou visita. Ela quer me agradar, Shibuyan.

- Sei... Você é uma visita _excessivamente agradada_, chega a ser irritante. – Mesmo reclamando, permitiu que o loiro vestisse seu casaco, até erguendo os braços para facilitar o processo. – E você nem deveria ser considerado visita depois de tanto tempo.

- Você só reclama porque não gosta de ver a Taeko-san sendo atenciosa com pessoas além de você mesmo, admita. – Yasuda riu e puxou um pouco a manga de seu próprio casaco para alinhá-lo melhor.

- ... É.

Maruyama sorria enquanto observava a cena, admirado. Subaru tinha razão quando comentava que ele e Yasu se comportavam cada vez mais como marido e mulher casados já há muito tempo.

- Então, Maru-chan, obrigado por nos receber hoje aqui! – Yasuda falava animado, Maruyama não pôde deixar de notar a mão de Subaru se esgueirando até encontrar o conforto da mão do loiro.

- O prazer foi meu, acho até que vocês deveriam vir a Kyoto mais vezes.

- Da próxima vez viremos à diversão. – Assegurou Subaru.

- Ótimo, estarei esperando.

E com as devidas despedidas, os dois se dirigiram à porta, Maruyama abraçou ambos demoradamente e disse-lhes para tomarem cuidado no caminho, Yasuda sorriu e assentiu, Shibutani acenou.

Recostado na porta ele continuou a os observar, se distanciando praticamente no mesmo passo, os movimentos exageradamente harmoniosos, suas mãos encostando uma na outra ocasionalmente enquanto caminhavam apressados, sorrisos sinceros em seus rostos enquanto conversavam em um tom íntimo, só deles.

Eles combinavam, ficavam tão bem juntos na verdade que era difícil não olhar para um sem pensar no outro.

Fechou a porta e seguiu pela sala, jogando-se na pequena poltrona com um suspiro. Só quando decidiu buscar o controle remoto percebeu o pequeno elástico preto de prender cabelo sobre a mesa de centro. Esticou o braço para pegá-lo e em um impulso levou-o até próximo ao seu nariz, sentindo o seu perfume.

- Subaru. – Reconheceu de imediato o cheiro levemente adocicado do perfume do outro, o que remeteu memórias que há muito não lhe vinham à mente.

Acomodou-se melhor na poltrona encarando o elástico com uma sensação agridoce alastrando-se por seu peito. Era estranho se sentir assim. Independentemente da situação, sempre que tal sentimento o acometia, sequer sabia definir se estava contente ou melancólico.

Tinha sido assim quando o seu sorriso forçado havia sido um perfeito contraste em relação ao de pura felicidade de Yasuda no momento em que este lhe confidenciou finalmente ter tomado uma atitude quanto aos seus sentimentos, ou muito antes disso, quando se sentiu aliviado por não ter que arriscar nada, mas ao mesmo tempo deprimido ao encontrar mágoa nos olhos de Subaru sempre que tentava se aproximar do mesmo depois de ter preferido ignorar o fato das brincadeiras terem se tornado sérias entre eles... Ou ainda nesse momento; Era impossível não se sentir feliz ao olhar para dois de seus amigos mais queridos tão felizes juntos, mas a pequena ponta de ciúmes ou até mesmo inveja que ele sentia era inegável. Devia ser maravilhoso ter alguém assim.

Sorrindo um sorriso nostálgico, perguntou-se mentalmente se um dia ele também teria alguém especial em sua vida, alguém que o entendesse, ou ainda mais importante que isso, que _quisesse_ e _tentasse_ de fato o compreender, alguém que aceitasse seus defeitos e não tivesse medo de mostrar seus aspectos bons e ruins para ele, que o ajudasse e que se deixasse ajudar, alguém enfim que quisesse estar ao seu lado tanto quanto ele gostaria de estar ao lado daquela pessoa.

Riu de seu próprio sentimentalismo e tornou a pensar que era uma boa coisa os pensamentos ficarem reservados nas mentes de cada pessoa, porque ele tinha certeza de que não era o único a pensar coisas, como tudo o que havia pensado agora, que jamais teria coragem de dividir com outros.

Retirou o celular de seu bolso e discou o número que sabia de cabeça. Precisou que o telefone chamasse quatro vezes até que alguém atendesse.

- Ah, Yassan, sou eu, vocês ainda não chegaram à estação de trem?

- Ainda estamos no táxi, Maru-chan, mas estamos quase chegando, algum problema? Subaru, pare com isso, estou falando ao telefone!

Sorriu. - Nada demais, só queria avisar que Subaru esqueceu o elástico de cabelo aqui em casa.

- Ah, viu só? Você esqueceu na casa do Maru! Falei pra você que não estava comigo, pode parar de vasculhar meus bolsos agora!

Maruyama pôde identificar o ruído da mão de Yasuda sendo posta sobre o celular na tentativa de abafar os sons, mas era impossível não ouvir seus protestos estrangulados que falhavam em surtir o efeito desejado, isso além dos eventuais risinhos maldosos que Subaru não conseguia conter – para um completo _M_, até que ele conseguia ser bem _S_ de vez em quando. Ficou imaginando o que o taxista estaria pensando de tudo isso.

- Desculpe, Maru-chan, mas ele está impossível hoje. – Justificou-se com um suspiro, mas diversão era algo perceptível em sua voz. – Será que você poderia levar o elástico na próxima semana, pro ensaio? Falo melhor com você depois, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, pode deixar que levo, se cuidem.

- Sim! – E com um animado _bye bye_ dito por Shibutani e Yasuda em uníssono, a ligação foi finalizada.

Ficou um tempo olhando para o celular e sorrindo. Sentimentalismos à parte, uma coisa era certa, se não tomasse atitudes mais firmes quando a situação exigisse isso, nunca conseguiria abrir o espaço necessário para que alguém entrasse em sua vida.

Seus dedos se moverem quase involuntariamente enquanto pressionavam no teclado um outro número que ele também sabia de memória. Dessa vez, mal ouviu o primeiro chamado e já estava sendo cumprimentado de forma animada pela pessoa do outro lado da linha.

- Yu-chin, gostaria de ir comigo a Macau esse final de semana?


	4. Notas finais

Notas finais:

**Notas finais:**

Yoko e Maru realmente estiverem em Macau juntos. Foi depois dessa viagem que Yoko começou a dizer que passou a amar o Maru! xD Foi depois dessa viagem também que os dois começaram a compartilhar o hobby de tirar fotos;

A referência aos shows solo de Yasuda relacionados à criação da letra de Desire (música que os dois fizeram juntos, Yasuda fez a melodia e baseado nisso Subaru escreveu a letra que é do ponto de vista de uma mulher apaixonada que sente falta de seu amor – isso com um leve teor erótico em alguns momentos! xD) é apenas parte de uma teoria criada pelo bom-humor de uma fangirl japonesa, não é para ser levada a sério apesar de fazer algum sentido se levarmos em conta que Subaru declarou para todo mundo ouvir (mesmo que em tom emburrado! xD) que estava morrendo de saudades de Yasuda (quando este estava fazendo os shows – a apresentação intitulada "818" - de Tokyo) e concluiu a letra da música aparentemente nesse período;

O próprio Subaru se declarou um M (masoquista, mas mais no sentido de personalidade. Japoneses adoram definir quem tem personalidade S ou M! xD).


End file.
